Little Fire
by teampeeta611
Summary: Ashlyn Mellark is in danger. Her parents, Katniss and Peeta, were worried about this kind of thing happening. She has a destiny to fulfill and when she finds out, gets distracted by this dark force luring her to make the wrong choices. Will she be able to be saved? Will she risk her own life or the person she's in love with in the process of trying to save hersel and everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
When I wake up I realize it's the first day of school. I'm 15 years old and the kids of Katniss E. Mellark, the E standing for Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. I get out of bed and get dressed. Then I do my hair when my mother yells "Ashlyn, hurry up! You're going to be late!" When I finish my hair I go downstairs. I hear in the hallway my dad whispering to my mom. He's telling her that it's going to be okay but I don't know what he means. I had recenty saw something in a book about them being in the Hunger Games but that's not what we are learning. We are learning about the 64th Hunger Games right now. I don't know what's so important about it though.  
"Morning. I'm meeting Skylar. Bi, love you.  
"Goodbye, have a great day!" Says dad.  
I walk down the block to her house. "Hey Sky," I say.  
"OMG, I love your outfit! You always have to look stunning don't you!"  
"Haha, you look better than I do, come on or we are going to be late." I'm wearing my high waisted shorts with a white tank top, blue sweater, white sandals, and a white headband. When we walk up the steps we go to our homeroom we get our locks and decorate our lockers. The high school and middle school are combined so we will have these lockers till we graduate. "Where's your locker?" I ask Sky.  
"By history, yours?"  
"By the music room." "Are you kidding? Those are the best lockers in school! Lucky. I have to go hunt mine down, have fun decorating.  
I walk to my locker and start to decorate the inside. I put up my organizer, mirror, dry erase board, and some colorful magnates. Then I grab my schedule and go to 1st period. "Morning students. This year we will be learning about exciting things! We will have fun at times when we do projects but we will work work work!" My teacher is way to perky but she's really nice. The rest of the day is pretty dull until I get to lunch.  
"Hey Sky."  
"Hey, how was your classes?"  
"Fine, but bio is so boring. I wish I didn't have to take it."  
"That's what you get for being good at it." I laugh. So far we haven't had any classes together. "Why is everyone whispering and staring at us?"  
"Not at me, but at you. Rumor is, Cameron is going to ask you out."  
"What? I thought he was dating Jewlz."  
"He was but he dumped her because she found out she was cheating on him."  
Why me? He has always hated me, or at least I though he has. Maybe he was just pretending, but then again, could it be true? I never really gave much thought into him because he was always mean but deep own inside, could he be sweet and sensitive and caring?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After lunch I go to music where I know I can be me and not worry about anyone or anything else in school. I play the violin and a little guitar. I can also sing a little but never do because it never seems like a good time to any where. My teacher was so happy that I didn't quit this year. She placed me as first chair for the orchestra. She says I'm better than everyone else who plays but I doubt its true. Sometimes I do believe it but other times I don't. After I have art. There has been this certain flower in my mind since my dream but I've never seen it before. I decide to doodle it in my notebook since I have nothing better to draw. "Ashlyn, that is lovely."

"Thank you."

"Where did you see it?"

"In a dream, I cant get the details out of my head though. It was in this dark, grungy, filthy area but was a bright blue."

"Interesting, keep up the good work." I keep drawing, making sure every detail is perfect. I walk over to get some colored pencils when I knock into Cameron. "Omigod I'm so sorry!" I say.

"It's okay, good thing I didn't have the paint opened though." He helps me pick up all of the shades of blue colored pencils.

"Thanks."

"What is with all the blue anyway?"

"I imagined a bright blue flower in a dark place one day, and the image is stuck in my head. Want to see?" I show him the picture and he says how good it is. I doubt the rumor is true. I mean, he is nicer than before but there is no way that can possibly be true. Me and him? That's hard to imagine at the moment but maybe he has changed and is ready for a change.

After school I head to dance. I have always had this passion for dance and my parents couldn't figure out why. My little brother, Jake, likes to hunt. I know where that gene came from. I do like to bake sometimes but I prefer to dance. All of us hang out when we all arrive and then get down to work. By the time we're done I'm exhausted and ready to go home. We talk about school and I talk about school. I tell them about all my teachers, including my history teacher. I think they know who she is because they respond right away and before I go to bed I hear dad on the phone and telling someone to make sure I don't know and not mention it till she has too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning when I wake up I take a quick shower because I was so tired last night that I didn't take one. After my shower and go downstairs for breakfast. "Morning," I say.  
"Morning sweetie, here." She hands me a delicious muffin. "Thanks." I eat it and then go upstairs to brush my teeth really fast and get my bag. "I'm leaving, bye!"  
"Have a nice day at school!"  
Sky told me that she had an orthadontist appointment this morning because she's getting her braces off but she'll be back at school later so I won't be completely bored. "Hey Tyra!" I say. "Hey Ash!" She says. "How was the Capitol?" I personally think most people there look funny and I would never want to live there. And Tyra is the mayor's daughter and since they had to go for a visit for a while, the President invited her to join them. "It was good, but most people look kind of strange but most are really nice. Where's Sky?" "She is getting her braces off but should be back soon." We head on to our classes and we start learning about "The Hunger Games." "Okay class, today we will start our first project!I will make my way around the class and you will pick a piece of paper out and that will be the Games you are researching. Tell me what number you have when I get to you. There is more than one slip of paper so if someone draws the same one as you, you will be partners." I sit there waiting for my turn to pick. She comes to me last and I draw slip 74. "74," I say. She talks about the project and then says if any of us has a problem with their slip they can always change it, and for some reason I think she was refering to me because she looked at me when she said it. The rest of the day passes faster and faster. I go to my locker and drop of some of my books when a note falls out.  
Meet me at the big tree in the front of the school after the last bell.  
I put the note in my bag and head for art. I finish my flower when my teacher suggests to go on a canvas and paint it, so I do. I scetch half of it when the bell rings. One more class till I find out who this mystery person is. I head to English and we do nothing. We just get our textbooks and talk about upcoming work. Once the final bell rings we head outside. I figure who it is based on the rumors but I want to know for sure. I mean, I do sort of like him now. He's nice and cute and not a jerk anymore. "Hey," I say. "Ashlyn, I've liked you since the first day I meet you but then thought you were annoying but I never realized how beautiful you truly are. Will you go out with me?" "Yes," I say and then I get a big smile and a hug. He is so sweet and I'm glad I decided to give him another chance. He walks me home and asks what slip I got in history. "74." "I got the same one. Looks like we're working together. Lets start researching by ourselves and then we will combine all our information to make the best project ever." "Ok, bye." I say and he gives me a hug. When I walk in my mom asks me who he was and I told her that he just asked me out and I said yes and also how we are working on a project together. "What number did you both get?" "74, I have to do homework and later I'm gonna start researching it." She seemed okay with the fact that I said yes and she knows I will only say yes to boys I like.  
"Dinner!" Perfect timing, I just finished my homework so after I can start researching. They ask my little brother how school was and then ask me. "Fine," I answer. "I heard you have a boyfriend." "Yes, I do." "Well you should warn him if he hurts you I will be after him." "It's okay dad. Trust me, and we are also working on a history project together. We had to pick a number games randomly from a hat and we both got 74. Except I was the last one to pick so I doubt that was fixed." "I think you should change it." "Why? Is it because of him?" Why does he care what project I do. It's something that happened in the past. "Your mother and I just don't think that year of the games is worth learning about." "I'm sorry but it's my decision whether or not to change. I'm sorry but I'll switch if I think I need to." I walk upstairs and start watching a piece of it. I put my earbuds in because I don't want them t know. OMIGOD, my parents were in it this year, no wonder why they didn't want me to research it but I'm not a quitter and if they won't tell me, I still have to know what went on to prepare me since even if I decide to change it, I'll still learn about it. I get up to the part where dad confessed his love for her when I decide to shut it down and hide it before I go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am in this dark land and I see the flower. I sit by it. All of the sudden Cam sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and he tells me everything is going to be fine, that I'm safe. I hear screaming and then I see my mother, father, and brother taken into this black hole. "NO!" I scream and then Cameron is ripped away from me too. I start screaming and a bunch of this black dust it coming towards me and I have no where to go. My parents race into my room to wake me up. "Ashlyn, are you okay?" I just slide into my mothers arm and start crying. I tell them everything from it. "It was just a dream though." "I know but it felt so real." "I was afraid this would happen." "What?" I ask nervously. "We'll tell you in the morning, and based on what you saw in your dreams and what's going on now, I think you should stay home tomorrow. We'll just tell the school your sick. Now try to get some sleep honey," says dad and kisses my forehead. They stay with me until I fall back asleep.  
When I wake up I go downstairs and find Haymitch there. "Haymitch, what are you doing here?" "Katniss went out for a while and asked me to watch you. You feeling okay?" He asks and gives me a hug. "Ya, just had an extremely bad dream and didn't get much sleep." A few seconds later she comes in and tells Haymitch she'll need his help but not this second because she has to explain to me first. Apperently he knows what she's talking about and leaves.  
"We knew from the moment you were born you were special. But whenever knew about this till you were 6 months old. Once you found out about our games we knew you would be in danger and now you are. There is this dark force that will do anything it can to try to make you uncomfortable and exhausted and crazy but you have to be able to distinguish what's good and evil. We wanted you to switch so we would have more time to prepare you for this. Last night after you fell asleep I found the prophecy and read it again. It involves the people you love most. I know you love Cameron, and I saw him this morning. I invited him over for dinner so we can explain this to him too because somehow both of you are connected in some sort of way and we are going to figure out how. It seems like he loves you a lot but you need to listen to everything we say. I'm not sure how bound together you are but it's you that can solve everything. I know this is a lot to take in but I hope you understand."  
"I do mom but if it's all true, which it probably is, I don't want to put anyone's life in danger at the cost of something I have to solve." "You will do good I know in my heart, and you have to know that in your heart too. But you also have to know what happened because that will affect you too. We'll talk more later." I can't believe he's gonna find out what a freak I am. I do like him but he's not going to want anything to do with me anymore after this. I'm glad that tomorrow is Saturday so I have time to get prepared for the worst in school.  
**Later that Night**  
I hear the doorbell and get up to answer it. "Hey, are you okay? Missed you at school today." He says. "Ya, I'm fine but I suggest leave now because it's all gonna start going downhill from here. Trust me." We sit down for dinner and there is little chat coming from me. Then my dad gets down to business and explains everything. I can't sit through this, it's too painful and I don't want to hear so I just run upstairs to my room and close the door. I decide to watch more of the games because I'm so curious to what happened next. I get to the part where she is about to drop the tracker jackers on the people below her, including daddy, where I have to pause and think. Why would she do it? Did she just do it so she could try to escape them? I continue on watching it. I get to the part where a spear goes through a little girls body when I hear knocking on the door. "Ashlyn, open the door." I open the door and find my mother. I let her come in. "Why did you run up here? I was going to come up sooner but your father thought it would be best for you to be by yourself for a while. Cameron didn't believe any of it, nothing we said. Maybe he is just too scared to actually believe it's true. He just left. What were you watching?" I have no way to hide it from her. "The 74th Annal Hunger Games, I knew you would want to see it. No wonder why you started having those nightmares. Trust me, looking from where you paused it at, it gets better after this but there is still some bad parts. You'll see. I'll let you be but don't lock your door. And I think it would be best for you to get some air tomorrow. Try to relax a little now." She kisses me on the forehead and leaves.  
She sings to the little girl. And decorates her in flowers. They make an announcement, two tributes from the same district can both become victors. She goes o to find my father, and then has to nurture him back to health. Risking her life for his. It isn't till the end when she pulls out those berries that they both become victors. I guess she really did love him. Only didn't realize it till she found him almost dead. Would Cameron give me a second chance? There's a good chance he won't because he's gonna think we're all crazy. Who knows. I fall asleep and soon enough waked by my parents from nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I decide to take their advice and go out for a little while. It's Saturday, the news that my family is crazy will probably be all around by now. I go to the woods and sit by the lake. What is wrong with my life? Everything has been taking the turn for the worse and I-I just don't know what to do anymore. They say to use your brain but mine isn't working. I decide to head back when I see a tracker jacker. I've never seen them in person but I know they can create powerful hallucinations.I start running when it sings me. I take the stinger out when everything gets bright. The last thing I see is the black dust.  
When I wake up it's nighttime and my mother is next to me? "Mom?" "How are you feeling?" "Good, where am I? What happened?" "Well Cameron saved your life. He followed you into the woods and heard a scream and when he found you there was this black dust over you. When it sensed him it disappeared and brought you back here. Good thing we live close to the woods so no one could question anything. He does love you, and now he believes it since he witnessed it. Why were you in the woods anyway?" "I need a place to think, so I went by the lake." "I'll leave you alone, I'll start helping you tomorrow. And you might want to try to get some sleep now before your father comes home. I haven't broken the news to him yet." In my dreams I imagine the lake as shiny and bright as ever. Cameron there with me each step of the way. Not wanting to let go of me I wonder if that is true, he doesn't want to leave me.  
When I wake up I go downstairs and we start. We spend most of the time learning how to control my dreams and distinguishing whats good and evil. When I ask why her nightmares never go away she says it's because she already experienced them and nothing can help.  
The next morning I don't really want to go to school but I do.I walk with Sky and she asks why I wasn't at school last week and I just say I was sick. In history we work o our projects when Cam comes over. "Hey," I say without looking up. I'm too involved with the notes I'm taking. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Better, but I'm surprised you haven't spread the news that my family is crazy yet." I know that was uncalled for but I just needed to say it. "I would never hurt you Ash, you need to know that. I followed you into the woods because I wanted to make sure you were alright and not trying to hurt yourself or anything when I found you." He whispers. "Why did you do it anyway," I ask looking into his eyes. "I realized that your family isn't as crazy as I thought and I don't want to loose you. So what are you working on?" "Well my mother told me about what happened and then I watched it. She also told me how it felt so I'm just putting some things together and trying o figure out what I want to do for the actual project." We get to work and figure out how we want to do it. The rest of the day isn't that bad and I invite Cameron over to "work" on the project and he agrees. I really just want to give him another chance with my family. Plus, for our project we will need to talk to my parents about it to get more information about it. My father invites him over Saturday so we can do more research but most importantly try o figure out what to do next in our situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Cam leaves I go to my room and do the rest of my homework. I hear a knock on my door and say come in. It's dad. "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asks. "Yea, I'm just doing some homework." He comes over and sits next to me. "I'm sorry I was harsh the other day. Truth is, I don't want you to get hurt and my little girl is getting all grown up." "Dad, I'll always be your little girl. What's happening isn't any of our faults but I need to fulfill the destiny but I will try to fix it." "Okay, you should finish your work. Night." "Night."  
The next morning I just put my hair in a simple ponytail and put on jeans, flats, and a plaid shirt. When I walk to school I see Sky. "OMG did you hear the news?" "What news?" "The school started cutest couple and you and Cameron are on the top. You guys are so cute together! And I'm hoping you guys can come to the dance. I'm in charge and I want you to be there." "Okay." Cam meets me at the lockers and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey, so are we going to the dance?" "Your decision but I'll let you know that Sky wants us there since we are the 'schools cutest couple.'" "Sure, lets go. I'll meet you here if you don't want your parents interrupting us since we are going to face them Saturday." We head to our classes and then later in art I finish the painting. It's not my favorite since I figured out where its from but it's good enough. My teacher gives me an A+ on it and enters it in this art challenge because I have to enter something.  
The rest of the week goes by pretty fast. It's Friday now, so I'm getting ready for the dance. I decide to wear my hair half up and a headband. I'm wearing my favorite skirt, a black tank top, and a turquoise sweater. I told Cam that I would meet him there because it's really just a little get together, not a real school dance. I don't know why Sky is insisting on calling it that but I bet it will be fun. "Mom, I'm leaving," I say. "Okay, just stay out of trouble and call me if you decide to sleepover at Sky or Tyra's house." "Okay." When I get to school I try to search for Cam. "Hey Sky, it looks amazing. It really does."  
"Thanks! I'm glad we didn't make this a homecoming dance because I barely had enough time. They made me do this last minute and I barely had any help. And if you're looking for Cameron I haven't seen him." I look at her and then someone covers my eyes. "Guess who," he says. "Hey Cam," I say and turn towards him. "Someone looks gorgeous." "Stop," I giggle and give him a hug. "You two are really the school's cutest couple," says Tyra. Cam just laughs and pulls me away to dance. Soon we stop and go to get refreshments. I tell him I'll be right back and go to the bathroom.  
When I come back out I see Jewlz with Cam. I'm no the jealous type but it doesn't look like an ex talking to another one about never getting back together. I start walking towards them and she starts getting all touchy. She must've purposely worn that outfit so she can just get what she wants, my life to be miserable. And when she sees me she gives him a long kiss. When I see that walk away, knowing I should've never said yes. I knew he would just become a jerk again. "Ash, wait!" He screams but I'm already out the door.  
It's just starting to rain. When I'm halfway home he catches up with me. His cheeks are red. "It's not what you think. When you left she thought it was the perfect opportunity to try to crack you. She just wanted to make you mad and get more popular. You have to know it wasn't my fault and I would never hurt you." "How can I be sure of that? I'm not the same girl I was. Everyone changes and if you want her back, feel free. I don't care anymore." A tear rolls down my face and I try to walk away but he grabs my wrist. "I don't like her. We only dated because the cred it gave us. I liked it at first but I never really was into it. I only wanted you, but I never had the nerve to talk to you and i didn't think you were into me." It starts to pour and I don't want to hear anymore. "Then prove it. I don't care, I never want to see you ever again!" More tears come out of my eyes but instead he pulls me in and kisses me. My first kiss, it felt so good. He is so warm and tastes sweet. "I love you, and I would never intentionally try to hurt you." He whispers. "Please forgive me, she came on me. I had nothing to do with that and I yelled at her before I came here." He kisses me again. "I forgive you, but next time I won't be this easy on you," I say. "Your shivering, here, take my jacket." He wraps his jacket around me and it's so warm. He also wipes the tears from before off my face because he doesn't want my parents asking what happened. He walks me home and when we get in front of my house at the victors village, I give him his jacket back and he gives me a tiny, gentile kiss on the cheek.  
When I walk inside dad asks me why I'm soaking wet. "It's pouring really badly out there," I say hoping he's not curious about what I've been up too in the rain since I'm soaked from top to bottom. Even my hair is soaking wet. "Get changed before you get hypothermia." I get changed into my pajamas and go back downstairs to sit by the fire. My mother dries my hair with a towel, brush out the knots, and braid it back. Dad makes me hot chocolate and cookie for everyone. Jake just sits by and plays with his games. When I drain my cup I wash it out and go up to my room. On my bed there is my video player with a note:  
_I told you that you would need to know everything if we can help you through your destiny. When you're ready you will learn more but for now, this is what I want to show you. XOXO_  
_Mom_  
I start to watch, and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Both of my parents tried to get the other one out alive. They risked their lives in so many ways, but the only thing that doesn't make sense is my mother, she wasn't pregnant. She doesn't even look like it, no signs, and yet, what was going on? That will be one of my questions I'll have to find the answer too. And then at the end, how do you blow up the arena? Lots of answer I will need to discover but not a lot of time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I wake up, I get changed into leggings and a sweatshirt. I know that Cam is coming over to work on the project and then my parents will want to discuss my "destiny" again but I don't care how he sees me. I go downstairs and there is pancakes in my spot. Yum, I start eating and when I'm done the doorbell rings. I put my plate in the sink and open the door. "Hey," he says. "Hey, sorry I look really bad but it felt like a lazy day." "It's okay, you look pretty no matter what. Is anyone here?" He asks. "No, my dad went to the bakery and Jake is out with my mom in the should be able to get most of the project done if we actually work, which we are." He laughs and I roll my eyes. We get a lot done when my dad gets home.  
"Hey. I hope you two have been working," he says and kisses me on the forehead. "Ya, we just need to ask some questions. Can you tell us what it was like in the arena? Please daddy." I ask and bat my eyelashes like I did when I was a little girl to get what I want.  
"Well, the arena was very scary. You never know when you're going to die or risk your life. You make some friends or allies and get upset when they die." I know who he is talking about, the little girl from 11 and whoever that person was from 6. "Your life is being thrown away and you hope that you will come out alive. It felt like a human death trap in there and the Capitol just got entertainment out of it but they would be freaking out if it was them in their." He says, tone more serious than ever. "Is that what it really felt like?" I ask. I know it probably is but how could they do such a thing? Today there is no Hunger Games to worry about. "Yes, and lets just be glad that it's over because I can't think of any year when the child or children didn't purposely get chosen to go into the arena."  
Mom comes in after that and then we get started on our big problem. She invites Haymitch over, and makes Jake stay in the room. I don't know why or how he is involved in this besides being related to me. "In the prophecy, it says the dark will try to overcome the light by taking away what's most important, doing whatever it can to bring the person down. That person being you Ashlyn." Says mom. "Now, in order to figure out what they will do to get you off guard, you have to explain every detail of the reoccurring nightmares you've been having. Maybe we can get some clues on where to start."  
Everyone is staring at me and I know that there is no way out of telling everyone. "I'm on this dark road. Everything around me is dark, dull, haunting, and scary. Then theres this bright blue flower in the middle of it all. The only thing with color. I sit by it and then Cameron comes by me. I rest my head on his shoulder and then I hear screaming. All of you, except for him are being taken away, ripped from me, and then Cameron is ripped too. I sit sobbing on the ground and then this black dust, comes by me and takes control. An evil laugh rings through the sight and pushes me to the ground. The dream never changes, the same as I've told you the first few times I had it."  
"Wait, the flower. Is that what you were drawing in art?" I take our my sketchpad. "Yea, see? But the only thing is when I first started drawing it, it was before I had the dream. I've never seen it before till later in the week. So what do you want to do about it?" "Well, we found out what your weakness is, so lets see if we can find out your strengths."  
She tells Cam to go home and then just us two go to the woods. "I want you to imagine something. Imagine what you love most. A hobby, people, animals, anything. I also know you can sing. So when your imagining, sing a simple four-note tune and lets see what happens." I imagine me dancing and my family and Cam. I sing the tune and a raven comes by me. "This raven represents you, it will guide you through thick and thin. As long as you stay true to yourself, you and raven can't be corrupted.  
"Thanks mom. But are you sure I can fix everything when the day comes?" "You can do anything you put your mind to, your are a smart, beautiful girl Ash." "Thanks mom, what's your animal?" She laughs, "You've seen my games. A mockingjay. And if your wondering about 'the baby,' it was just something we made up for sponcers. Well, I din't make it up. I had no say in that, it was your fathers idea and when we get home no word about any of this conversation. Only for us to know, as long as we know your guide we can start figuring out your strengths. We will start tomorrow." When we get home we have dinner and I decide to go to bed early because I know it will be another night with bad dreams, again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The dreams are getting worse. After the dust covers me, takes over, I'm in a torture room and see them torturing the people I love, and then pushing me down a dark path. Then I'm all alone with no one. I scream, and scream, and scream. When I wake up, Mom, Dad, and Jake are all around me. I start crying into dad's shirts while they all are trying to calm me down. "It-it was worse. They were torturing all of you, and-and then left me in the dark to watch you suffer and after that locked me in the dark."  
"It's okay, it was just a dream," says Jake. "But-but it felt so real and they won't go away." I can't deal with this anymore. "Sweetie, it was just a bad dream. We're here for you, don't worry." I look at my mom and say "But what about when your not? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and I won't always have your help and when I don't, what if I mess up?" "You won't we have faith in you. Now try to get some sleep, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Jake, go back to bed. Peeta, I'll meet you in our room in a minute."  
They leave the room and it's just us. "Ash, what's really bugging you?" "I don't want to do this. The dreams are making me more scared and I'm more venerable that way. What's gonna happen if I pick the wrong path?" "You won't, you are strong, smart, and beautiful and I have faith that you won't mess up. Trust me," she says and kisses me on my forehead. "Can you stay here till I fall asleep?" "Yes." I fall asleep easily knowing she's here to protect me.  
When I wake up the shades are open. Someone must've came i this morning to check up on me. When I go downstairs Jake is the only one there. "Where is everyone?" "They went out for a while, but told me to call Haymitch if anything goes wrong." I nod and wash some strawberries for us. "Is it that bad?" "Is was that bad?" Jake is confusing me, why does he care? "The dreams, are they really that bad?" "Yes, but you don't need to worry about me. I just hope it will get better." "I just don't want to lose my sister." I give him a hug and assure him that it will take a lot to lose me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We go to the woods and mom is there. "Hello, we are going to figure out your secret talent. Your father was good at throwing knives and spears and you know my weapon and Jake is okay with it too but he's more of a hunter." She says and messes with his hair. "So, what do you want me to do?" "Umm, start with knives." I take one and position myself to throw it. It doesn't land anywhere where I want it to. I try a bunch of other things to but it doesn't work. I'm not allowed to try the bow yet. "This is hopeless, I'm no good. I'd be better off dancing and using that agility to use hand to hand combat." She stares at me like I'm crazy. "Don't give up. You will never learn. Come on, lets go home."  
We walk home and I go up to my room. This is hopeless, I'm going to fail. Later when I tiptoe down the stairs I hear my mom saying something. "She is giving up. I don't know what to do. She has lost all positivity in herself." "Just give her time. She will come through."I've heard enough. I go back upstairs to my room. I know she was asking for advice but I never asked for this. I open the doors in my room that lead to my little porch. I shimmy down the tree and walk to the woods.  
I'm not running away, I just need to think where I'm not being pressured. I sing raven's tune and he shows up. He leads my to the area where we were today. "Why? I already failed today." He flies over to this bush and follow him. In the bush is the bow and arrows! I did want to try it. I pick it up and look carefully at it, study its shape. I put it in the position I've seen mom do many times. I aim for and apple and when I let go, it hits in right in the target, breaking the apple from the stem of the tree. I then put it on a tree stomp and stick the middle of the apple. I decide to hide all evidence in the bushes and head back.  
I climb back up the tree and my doors are still wide open. Note to self: close them next time. I silently close the doors when someone says "Well, where have you been?" I turn and find mom and dad in my room. "Outside." I say trying to not be specific. "Where outside?" Says dad. "A place. Why? It's not like I went somewhere where I wasn't supposed to go and disappeared." "Ashlyn Ever Mellark, where were you," says mom in a scolding tone. "The woods, I needed a place to think without everyone bombarding me or scaring me or anything. I never asked for this and I don't want it anymore. Happy?" "Yes, because now you're grounded. The only time you're allowed out is for school and when you have to go to dance. Next time, dance ends for good," she says. She locks all of the ways I could possibly escape with a key and takes it with her along with other stuff so I can't entertain myself. They bring it out and close my door.  
I sit on my bed and sob. This is because of them, I never wanted this in the first place. Later someone knock on my door saying it's dinner but I don't go down. I just stay here. Later someone knocks on my door and I yell for them to go away. I hear someone open the door and they come over by me. The stroke my hair. "Hey," says dad. "Go away." I mumble into the pillow. "She's sorry for yelling at you but we are all just worried. We don't want you to get hurt. I get that you're frustrated but when you disappeared she almost had a heart attack. We all do care, really."  
I look up at him. "I just needed to think where their was no negative energy, where their was only my thoughts. Sorry I made you all worried." "It's okay, just don't do it again," he kisses me on the forehead, "and this came for you in the mail today. No idea who it's from or what it is but I'm trusting you if this is supposed to be a trap." When he walks out, I open it. It's a dream catcher but has no label from who it's from. I hang it next to my bed and take a shower. Then I have the most peaceful sleep in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I wake up I put on a gray shirt, jeans, and a scarf. It's getting colder and colder everyday. I wash my face because you can see a little of tear stains but they will disappear before anyone can see. I go downstairs and grab a roll. My stomach isn't up for that much right now anyway and I don't want to run into them on the way to school. I walk a little faster when someone comes up next to me.  
"Left early today." I look at him. "Dad, why are you here? Can't anyone trust me to walk to school?" He just laughs "I was actually on my way to work and then your mother realized you were gone and said to make sure you weren't skipping." "That's funny because I have never skipped school and don't plan on it. Now can you trust me to walk on my own, people can be really annoying," I say. When he laughs I look at him with a serious face. "Okay, have a good day at school."  
When I'm closing my locker Cam is there. "Hey, want to hang out after school?" "Sorry, can't, grounded." We walk into history and put our books down so we can start working on our projects. "Are you serious? Is this because of me?" I laugh. "No, I snuck out after I got frustrated and when I came back they were in my room. Next time I have to remember to close my balcony doors. Now lets work on the project." Apparently he interviewed my mom when I wasn't around. Now since we have all the information, we start typing it up. We also look for some pictures to print out and others I'll sketch for our poster.  
The rest of the day is pretty boring until I get to music. My teacher haves me sight read and I master it perfectly. It's fun and she decides to teach me a new instrument. "Here, we have each student put in extra funds for anything school related for the teachers to get them, and I got you this." I gasp, "It's amazing. Thank you." "It shouldn't be that hard to learn sine you are a natural sting player. Take it home tonight and you only have to bring it every other day." I nod when the bell rings and go to my last class.  
In art I start sketching the mockingjay pin. "I forgot to ask, did you get my dream catcher?" I look up and see Cam next o me. "Ya, it worked like a charm. Thank you, but I really need to get to work." I keep drawing till the bell and he offer to walk me home. I don't know if my parents will have a problem with that but it's not like I'm not coming straight home from school. I see her staring straight out the window. "You should go, she's watching." He laughs and gives me a hug.  
"Hello." "Hello mother." I don't even look at her. "Wait!" I turn around and walk over to her. "Yes," I can tell she's getting annoyed with me. "Your music teacher called. Since when are you so interested in it?" "I don't know. It just comes naturally to me. And I thought you were mad at me." She looks at me and brings me to the couch. "It's not that. I was mad that you snuck out but when I grounded you, it was because I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to you. That's all." I look up and say "I know, dad told me last night, and this morning before I made him leave so I can go to school in peace and quiet." "You should do your work now, and if your good by the end of the week, you can get your privileges back."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Each day I'm getting stronger. It's getting harder to distract me but they are still concerned about the weapon. My parents haven't let me try to use the bow which I can but no one know that. I got all my stuff back and the doors unlocked again. I usually keep them locked now anyway because since winter is coming, there is no point in keeping them unlocked.  
When I get home from school, I go to my room to do homework. I sit at my desk when I hear something. I turn and there's someone in a black mask. I start to scream for mom and am knocked out before someone can help me.  
When I wake up, I'm in black boots, pants, a red t-shirt, and a black jacket. I'm in some forest. Wait, no, it can't be. Am I in an arena? "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my Hunger Games! You have no idea who you are competing with, so good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I start running to find somewhere safe to go. If I have learned anything from my parents games, its best to not run into your opponents on purpose trying to get something. I hear footsteps so I quickly find a tree and climb it. Being on the ground won't help me. I decide to leap from tree to tree.  
I eventually come across the cornucopia where I see a single bow and a quiver of arrows! I make sure no one is around and run for it. I grab it and head for the woods. Someone is behind me and I can feel it. I see a low branch and jump onto it. I pull myself up and the person bangs into the tree. "You're not going to kill me?" She asks confused. "No, there is no reason too and I can't kill an innocent person. Consider this luck." I climb the trees higher and higher. When I'm at the top of a giant maple tree, I sit because I'm covered by the trees. I look in my pocket and find a pin. This is my mothers, her token when she was in the games.  
Something is odd about this. I think back to the person I ran into, that is a district 8 victor's child. These games are the victors child, but for one thing I'm not sure of. Why wouldn't they take Jake? I hope they didn't but they must've put someone else to crack me and I'm going to find out who tomorrow. The anthem starts to play and the host congratulates us, saying there's only 9 left. We see the faces but no one I know. I also bet Dillian, Annie's son is in this too. I have to find him, too.  
The next morning on my journey, I pass a lake and decide to get water. I also find some fish. SUddenly a bird lands next to me. It starts screaming, a voice I've heard before. I get up and start walking way when more chime in and it gets irritating. What are they doing to them? I cover my ears and start screaming and crying. I miss my family. My mom, dad, Jake, Haymitch, and Cameron. The more birds, the more distressed I get. They all suddenly stop but I can hear the echo when someone is trying to tell me it's all right. This stranger picks me up and carries me away.  
When I look up I see who it is. The person they sent to try to crack me. Cameron, knowing I wouldn't let them kill him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I look in his eyes. "I can't do this. What are they doing to them?" He comes next to me. "Nothing, it's old recordings most likely. They used me, but they didn't torture me. When these games started, I figured you would be in them for some reason. My gut told me to look for you and when I heard the scream, I recognized it and went looking for you." He says and kisses my nose. I burry my head in his shirt while crying and he just pets my hair.  
The next morning we decide it's best to move on. He told me that there are only 5 left. "Lets try to stay in the trees and search more. I have a feeling Dillian, Annie Cresta's son is here since it seems like everyone but you is a victor's child in these games." I find a bunny and kill it for us to eat. I suprisingly shoot it in the eye, like my mother would. We cook it and move on fast. We hear footsteps and I'm posed to shoot even though I don't want to. I quickly put my bow down when I see who it is. "DIllian!" I run and give him a hug. "Dillian, Cameron. Cameron, Dillian." I quickly say. He joins us and we explain how we know each other since I left that out.  
Two more days of horror pass and no one dies. We all search for food. I come back to the meeting spot and find Cam. "Dillian said he'd be back in a second. He just went to get more water." He whispers. I nod. He knows how I feel right now, this is hard for me, I've never been in a situation like this and I'm terrified. He puts his finger under my chin. "All of us will get out, I'm sure of it. We are going to get you back home." "Not without you, not without Dillian. He is a family friend, I can't ditch family. You are my boyfriend, and I love you." He gently kisses me when we hear a scream. We take off running for Dillian.  
He is trapped in a net and someone is about to throw a spear to kill him. Without thinking, I shoot him in a blink of an eye. We run towards Dillian and cut him free. He twisted his ancle. We help him back to the camp and sit there. I can't believe it. I just killed an innocent person. But then, he was trying to kill someone important to me. I put my head in my hands and they, the boys, come over. "You did the right thing. You had no choice." Says Cam. "I know but it didn't feel right. I don't kill people. And my parents don't even know that I can use a bow. That day they grounded me I snuck into the woods and tried it out because I wanted to know what it was like and if I was good. I hit the targets perfectly, and then put everything back where the originally were. I haven't killed an animal till here." "The important thing is that we are all still alive right now." He says and kisses me on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We see a shadow and quickly get ready for attack. It's a person from 2. "Easy bait," she laughs. She has something in her hands. She clicks a button, throws it in the air, and runs away. "A bomb!" I scream. We all start running and when it's about to go off, Cameron pushes me to the ground with his body, blocking me from the explosion. I feel something cut my face and start to lose consciousness.  
When I wake up I'm in a hospital room. The walls are a creamy white. When I shift my head I see something, more like someone but my vision is blurry. They come into view. Mom, dad, and Jake. "Hey," I say. My voice is groggy. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Good, where's Cameron? Dillian?"  
"Dillian and Annie headed back to 4 yesterday and Cameron is still unconscious. He took a hard blow covering you. They're going to keep you here overnight because they had to keep you under for a long time because you were having allergic reactions or bad dreams and couldn't get yourself out of them. Cameron did wake up but they had to put him back under too because when he woke up, no one would answer him about where you were so he was freaking out." I nod and they try to coax some food into me. When they say they are leaving so I could get some rest, I refuse because I can't go to bed without them. Without knowing I'm safe with them by my side even though I know I am. They all sit by me until I fall asleep.  
When I wake up they give me a change of clothes and we get on a hovercraft. They gave me my favorite lazy day outfit. A sweatshirt, leggings, and my favorite boots. They each try to convince me to eat food but I don't have the stomach for it. I lie on the couch and try to fall asleep and manage to have a happy dream. They wake me when we're back in 12. Dad makes me eat a roll and then sits by me until I fall asleep.  
The dreamcatcher doesn't work well anymore because I haven't heard about Cam and it reminds me too much of him. I put it in the drawer in my desk. They each take turns waking me up from nightmares.  
Soon I have to face school again. Mom lets me sleep in and then takes me. The principal said if I had problems to report back to her office and she'd call my mom saying that I'd be coming home. I convince them to let me walk by myself if I do go home early. I walk into history and everyone stares at me. I pick a seat in the back of the room knowing I'll be on my own for a while. I continue typing. I look and delete everything. I restart it. I give facts and describe what it's like in the arena. Then I continue my drawing. It's so lonely without Cam. By lunch everyday I have to go home because I can't handle it.  
When I'm walking home someone grabs my wrist, and when I look has a grin on their face. I try to run but the grip is too strong. All of the sudden someone with a deep voice says put your hands up. Instead the kidnapper starts taking off with me. He lifts me over his shoulder and I scream. The mad with the deep voice shoots him. I fall on the ground and the man comes over to me. "Don't worry. My name is Soldier Hawthorne, I'll bring you home.  
I open the door and rush into my mothers arms. She looks up and sees the man. "Ash, sit on the couch. I'll speak with you in a minute." I do as she says but I can hear their conversation. She used to know him. When she comes back she says she doesn't want me to go to school for a while again because it's too much to handle and I don't say anything back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I go to my room and make sure my balcony doors are locked and the shades are tied shut. Same for my windows. I start my homework. I get distracted though because I haven't seen Cam in a while and I miss him so much. My heart is aching. If I knew he was okay then I wouldn't be having this problem right now. Soon someone knocks on my door and I say come in. Skylar.  
"Hey!" She says. "Hey," I say lightly. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend lately. When we were at school that day, we thought you were sick but then Cameron was missing. Then, all of the sudden, the TVs turn on and we were all shocked when we saw each person. Later that night I started crying because I thought I would lose you. Then when I saw you at school but didn't se Cameron, I had no idea what happened and didn't want to bother you or make you upset or anything. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you need it most."  
I turn and look at her. "It's okay. There were plenty of ties that I wasn't there for you when you needed help but right now I'm trying to get over him. No one told me about him since the day I first woke up and I need to know if he's okay. They told me he was freaking out so they had to put him back under." She looks at me and gives me a hug, "I'm so sorry but do you know what they say? If you love someone, set them free and if they love you they'll come back. I know he will come back sooner or later." We sit and watch a movie for a while . I invite her to sleep over because there is no school for her tomorrow because it will be independence day, the day The Hunger Games ended forever, except for whoever made up my games to torture me.  
She goes to call her mom and ask but I do warn her I might be screaming from nightmares. She just laughs and says that won't bother her because she has handled me in worser crisis' before. "Hey dad," I say when he walks in. "Hey Ash. Hello Skylar." She laughs because he says it in the funniest tone. "Hey Mr. M." I go to the kitchen and make us some popcorn. We both try to throw it into each others mouths. We both are good at catching them. "So, what are you going to do?" I sigh, "I don't know. I guess try to move on but I can't. It's been so long. I mean, what if he changes?" She just laughs. "You have nothing to worry about, trust me."  
Then dad calls me into the office that no one uses. "Yes?" "You have to tell Skylar." "What?" "You have to tell her about everything. No one is safe and we think since you guys are close, she should know." "Then come with me to tell her. Every time we talk about what happened, I want to cry." They nod and follow me so we can tell her. I doubt she's going to be in that much danger, but there are it's posibilities.  
"So is that why they made those games? To try to kill you so you can't go on with your destiny?" I nod and she gives me a hug. "Don't worry, I bet when the time comes, whenever it is, you will pick the right path. And if they do use me as bait, I won't blame you." I give her a hint of a smile. We decide to make cupcakes after that painful conversation. When they come out of the oven, we decorate them. It's fun.  
The next day when she leaves I go to my room and take a nap. TGIF! Haha, Sky would laugh at that because she knows how I hate sayings like that but it has been so crazy. Especially this week. When I go to sleep, I dream about Cameron. We are having the best time, and then the dark takes him away from me and I'm forced to watch them torture him. When my mom wakes me up and calms me down, she brings worse news. "Honey, they want you to go to the Capitol because of the last games and award your bravery. I'm not sure when though but they said to bring you on the next train there. Everyone else will be somewhere there but I'm not exactly sure. There will be many soldiers to make sure there are no intruders or anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The train ride is very quiet. "Stay safe for me. I begged for them to let me stay even though I personally hate it here so much, but they refused. Here, take my pin and since they wouldn't let me stay with you, and I put up a giant argument, they said you can call us. And if you can find some way to control your energy, that would be great so when you come back, we can move in from where we left off. Stay safe." She says and kisses me on the forehead. I give her a big hug and walk out. The building I'm in is called the training center. It's where the tributes stayed before the games. When I walk in I see Dillain.  
"Dillian!" He gives me a hug. "How are you? Have you heard about Cameron?" I sigh, "I'm constantly having nightmares and I haven't heard anything about Cam since the day I woke up when they said they had to put him back under." "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's okay. Really, I'm trying to let go. After all, for most people the saying 'if you love someone let them free and if they really love you they'll come back' is true so lets hope it is for me." We are directed to is on the 12 floor and Dillians is on the 4. When I go up there they have dinner on the table for me. Just me. Great. I have a little bit and then go to my room, which was my mothers and I want to cry even more. In the closet is some clothes.  
Everyday is pretty much the same now. I wake up, eat breakfast, paint on the roof, then go back down for dinner and back to bed so I can have more nightmares. I am getting more of my old self back but some of it still hangs on to Cam.  
The next morning when I wake up, I get dressed in a sweater and leggings and go down to breakfast. There are two place settings instead of one and I'm really confused. It can't be. I turn and see Cam holding my favorite flower. "Cam!" I say excitedly and run into his arms. He spins me and we fall. I put my hand through his messy hair. "I missed you so much. Don't leave me ever again." He whispers in my ear. "Turns out that I had more stuff than they though I did. I thought you would have been done with me by now and moved on to someone else." "Never," I whisper. We stay encircled for a long time and then decide to eat. After that I show him the roof. "This is where I spent most of my time when I came here. It's peaceful." "The flowers are almost as beautiful as you."  
I giggle and he kisses me. We sit down and he fiddles with my hair when he notices a bruise that is covered by my bangs. When I tell him it's nothing he still makes me explain. When I'm done I don't look at him, I close my eyes. I can feel tears start to run and he wipes them away ever so gently. "It's okay." He whispers over and over till I fall asleep. I have the dream that has been haunting my nightmares, but instead of the horrific ending, nothing bad happens. How I wish it was everyday. When I wake up, I see him looking down at me. It's sunset. "Nice nap?" He asks and I nod my head. "I think I saw something but I didn't check because you looked so comfortable and cute," I blush. We walk over and I see it. This was my parents hangout when they were here and it is now mine. They wrote their initials by the flower beds so no one could notice it unless they had a good eye or were close to it. We put our initials and then go downstairs for dinner. He walks me to my room and gives me a kiss. "If there are any bad dreams, come by my room," I nod.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All I see in my sleep is black, I'm falling. What is this supposed to mean. When I wake up there is a note on the dresser. It says to head to the dining room for further instructions. I head down and find 3 people. "Hello," I say. It must be the day. "I'm Veina, this is Octavia and that is Flavius. We will be helping you get ready." I nod and we eat breakfast. They seem ok, but I know I have seen them before. I just can't put my finger on it. They have a conversation but I don't say anything.  
"So, hows your parents? Haven't seen them in a while," says Flavius. Wait, I have seen them before. When Jake was born and on TV, my mothers old prep team. "Fine," I say. Soon we get started and it's not to bad. "You have gorgeous hair. I wonder what we should do to it. Should we braid it, straighten it, beach curl it?" My hair is really thick with a curly and wavy shape and is a pretty auburn. No one knows where I got it from though. "What if you put it half up and curl the rest of it?" Octavia then has a huge smile and says "That would look amazing!" They all agree. They do my nails a pretty colbat blue and then my make up. They put my dress on me and I look stunning. It's a simple colbat blue dress with a black belt that makes it puff a little on the top.  
"I love it, my favorite color." "It was my first dress that I made for someone else and when I saw you on TV, I knew you would look best in this color." Explains Veina. They tell me to head down to the first floor. When I go down, I'm the last there. I put my hands over Cam's eyes and tell hi to guess who. "Is it," he grabs my hands and pulls me in front of him. "I was going to guess you." "Sure" I say and give him a hug. He is wearing black pants with a white shirt and his tie matches my dress. Dillan is also in black pants but he has a sea green shirt. The girl who tried to bomb us is in a black dress.  
The President comes up to us and says "Hello. We are going to a stage that's almost ready. No need to worry or be nervous." We go on stage and they present us with medals for bravery. They apologize for the games because there wasn't supposed to be any more games. We have a conversation but I don't talk that much.  
After we get on a train and head back. I love the dress so much, it's so me so they said I can keep it. They are just gonna send it up because they wanted to make some adjustments. We hang out on the train and when we arrive, he says he wants to walk me home. But something seems strange right now. I faintly hear ticking so I turn around. "What's wrong?" Cam asks concerned. I vaguely see it. A bomb. "No time to explain! Run!" Good thing I'm not wearing my boots and I'm wearing my timberlands. I push Cam ahead of me, so I can take the fall for him this time. He's farther than I am when the bomb goes off and I get pushed by the force and tumble to the ground. Then everything spins and I pass out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When I wake up I have a major headache. When my vision comes into clear, Jake is in front of me. "Mom went out for a little, she told me to watch you." I grunt, "Very entertaining I bet. How long was I out for?" "Umm, a day and a half. Cameron didn't get hit as easily from it though. He had just enough strength left to carry you home and go back to his house before it was on the news. Not sure where he is now though." I nod and bring the blanket over my head and drift off again.  
When I wake up there is water on my night stand. I drink thirstily. Then I hear footsteps. "How you feeling sweetie?" Asks mom. "Fine, I guess." She checks my vital signs, I know she didn't get the healing genes but she does know some things. "I'm guessing you want to know what happened to Cameron. Since he was in front of you, he didn't get hit as hard as you but he is extremely bruised and sore. You on the other hand have a sprained ankle. I called your grandmother and she said to stay in bed for at least a week. She is planning visit to come up here anyway." I nod and she kisses me on my forehead.  
When I wake up dad brings me muffins and we hang out for a while. Before he leaves I ask him to bring mw my sketch pad. Then I continue on the picture. It's almost done and it looks really good. I just have to use my colored pencils. I hear a knock o my door and look up. Cam. "Hey," he says and gives me a hug. I move closer to the wall so he can sit next to me. "That looks really good so far." "Thank, I'm almost done with it." He watches the slight movements of my hands.  
"Why did you do it?" I know what he means, when I pushed him in front of me. "You took a hit for me, I took a hit for you." I look into his sparkling blue eyes. They make me melt whenever I look into them. "The person who placed the bomb was figured out. It was that girl. She is in a mental hospital now. Don't worry, your safe for now." He says and kisses me on the forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the morning my mom says she wants me to try to go back to school. I get dressed and quickly braid me hair. I meet Sky and we continue walking. I tell her about the entire bomb incident, how it happened only seconds after we got of that train. "Omigod, I'm speechless, I'm just glad you both didn't die." "Thanks, I think," I say and laugh. We go inside and split to go to our lockers. When I go to history, everyone stares at me like I have 5 heads. I go to my seat.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" I whisper. "We have our presentation today and everyone is wondering what we, mostly you, are going to say. Good luck we finished the presentation yesterday. I came early and hung all the pictures behind the screen," he whispers back." Ms. Cartwrite calls us to the front of the class. I can't do this, but Cam whispers in my ear that I'll be amazing.  
"In the 74th Annual Hunger Games, the victors were Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They were both 16 years old. Katniss volunteered for Primrose Everdeen. We asked them what they thought about the arena." Says Cam. I take a deep breath before I start talking about my parents.  
"They said the arena changes you. Your scared, terrified, and just hoping you will get out alive. You have to sacrifice who you are so you can make it out alive," a tear rolls down my face and then Cam whispers that he'll continue if I can't. "In the arena, everyone feels so distant. When I was in there, I didn't want to kill myself, and by that I mean I didn't want the arena to change me. I thought I would never get out. Even though it was just one kill, I ripped a piece of me out that I don't think will ever return. It changes you for life and when they pulled out those berries, some might've thought it was romantic while others thought she was defying the Capitol. I've figured out that they were changed by the arena and didn't think it was right for them to use them like that for good entertainment. If you'll excuse me for a minute." I get out and run out of the room.  
The bell rings in the next minute and since I can't participate in gym because of my ankle so I sit in the bleachers. I doodle random swirls the entire time and then move on. Later music is the best time of the day and in art, I play with clay. I decide to sculpt a pencil holder for my room and I make a bunch of swirls on it. It needs to harden now.  
When I get home my mom left a note saying she'll be back soon. Cam was acting all weird in art and when I asked what was up he just walked away. I sit on my bed with my guitar and played on of my favorite songs because that's how I feel right now. I hear a rock being thrown up at my window so I open it. Cam. "Yes?" "Hey, I wanted to know how yo were feeling." I glare, "Rejected because in art you totally ignored me and now you want to know how I'm feeling? Save it, your hiding something from me and we promised no secrets." I shut my window and lock it. I make sure all doors are locked and do my homework. Soon my parents come in.  
"Your teacher gave you an A on your project," says mom and I nod. "We had a meeting with your history teacher. She's worried about you. She said the presentation was amazing but you were barely holding back tears when you ran out of the room. Then earlier today Cameron told us that you didn't even use what you were planning to. What happened?" Asks dad.  
"I was able to but then after the arena, everything sort of fell apart and I feel like I lost a part of myself and I don't think I'll be able to get it back." I say quietly. "The best part about you is that your able to forgive people for things you shouldn't and can see the truth about people. You have a heart of gold, pure gold not fake. That is why they tried to break you in the arena and why your destiny is so important. Now, I think it is time to move on with your training." Says mom and they both hug me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It turns out they were right. Th part of me I thought I lost, it got covered by me being scared and mad and terrified. I'm almost back to my old self but I don't want to go all the way back. I sort of like the changed me. It made me see everything differently.  
We work on how to care for different things. By the end of the day I'm so relaxed and want to continue. Mom says I need to get my rest for school tomorrow and she's almost done with what she can teach me. When I go to bed, I have the best dream ever.  
When I wake up I put a simple headband on with my new boots, jeans, and my new sweater. I walk with Sky and we see Cam. He is hanging out with Jewlz and all of them. "Of course. Last night I refused to talk to him and he went behind my back." "Want to know how that happened though. Good luck with that. I'll sit out of gym for the day so we can talk about it." She says and I go to my locker. In history I sit in my seat and ignore Cam no matter how many times he tries to get my attention.  
"Everybody take out a piece of paper and a pencil, we will be learning about the 75th Annual Hunger Games and then go straight into the war." Says Ms. C. When the bell rings I go out before we have the time to talk about it. Later in art I glaze my pencil holder.  
Cam grabs my brush. "It's not what you think." He says and then the teacher yells at him because he said it loudly. "I know." He looks at me confused. "So you forgive me?" He whispers. "Yes, but right now is not a good time. I mean I do like you, really, but I really need to focus right now. I can't even describe what has been going on but I want you to know I do forgive you." I say and continue glazing it.  
When the bell rings I go to my locker and a note falls on the floor. It says if I want to save my family to go to the old abandoned library. I put my bag over my shoulder and head over. "I knew you would come, so pure and good-hearted. Hahaha." She says and run away. It's the girl who put us in the arena. I follow her and it leads underground. I see the flower and pick it up. I place it behind my ear.  
"Cam! Why did you follow me?" I ask annoyed. "I was worried about you." "Please leave, this is my challenge and I can't have you hurt. Duck!" I say and the dust takes him. Wait, in my dream it tried to push me down that path, so what happens if I go down the other path? I walk through to the other side and see them. All of them but they can't see me.  
"Bravo, really but can you defeat me?" I see a sword and pick it up. "Yes, I can." I say and she comes at me. I block all of her tries and then I see it, my token that I have only seen once in my dreams. Its a mockingjay on a bright blue flower but it's missing a gem. The gem thats on the sword. I start climbing but she's too fast. She meets me at the top. We fight and she nocks my sword behind her.  
"Oh, you think you are so good, don't you. But these are my games and if you don't do what I say you loose one member of who you love. I'm thinking we start with the pretty boy. Whats his name? Cameron. Yea, with him." Her sword is right over my neck when I sing the highest note I can think of. The glass to her mirror breaks and we can see them. She's distracted and I kick her sword out of her hands. She has the advantage next to my sword but I'm good at hand to hand combat. I kick and punch. She falls but her fingers are the only thing that remain strong enough. I grab the sword and rip the gem out. I put it in the necklace and put it on, then throw the sword into the chink in the forcefield. The last thing I see is the gem shining the color of the flower, my favorite color.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When I wake up I can't move. What if I chose the wrong path? Is she keeping me here because she tricked me and I did what she wanted or is she planning to use me? I scream and beg to be released but they don't listen. For days this happens. I slowly begin to move and soon enough I'm back to being able to move like I could. That day when I wake up I'm in my room. There is a bag of ice on my forehead and soothing music on. I slightly turn my head and see the flower in a vase.  
It's snowing outside and the doors are opened. I hear footsteps and Jake comes in. "Ash! Your awake!" He says and comes over. "What happened? Where's mom and dad?" I ask. "You chose the right path and once you hit the chink in the forcefield, you were paralyzed. They have been working on you for days, helping you be able to move again. They finally succeeded yesterday and they wouldn't let us see you till then. You picked correctly, and the woman was executed. Mom and dad went out to the bakery for a while. It's the 28th of December if you were wondering." 6 months till the big day and lets hope nothing goes wrong by then.  
The next few days are quiet and we have nothing bad to talk about. On New Years Eve, I go outside for the first time. I was only out for most of winter break anyway but I really need some time with Cam. I miss him. I can't find him, it takes all day to finally find him and there are only a few minutes till the New Year. Before he turns 16. He is sitting under the big willow tree in the center of town. I sit ext to him and look at the sky.  
"Only the strongest can survive the things most tough, and only the weakest lose their way." He says. "My path is over at midnight, and I don't know what path is mine." I smile, "Paths change along the way. Even though you are supposed to pick one, you have to pick all at one time." He looks at me and then my necklace. "You didn't let her kill me, why?" I laugh, "No reason too. I love you, and the only path I want at this moment is which ever one lets us be together." "Me too," he whispers and kisses me right when the fireworks go off and the cheering starts. A new year, a new beginning and I'm planing to be more committed to this relationship.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
